omninsanityfandomcom-20200213-history
Word Bubbles
| }| } |text= } |Text Color 5 = #308537 |Font Size 5 = 2.9 }} | }| } |text= } |Text Color 5 = #1A1C57 |Font Size 5 = 2.5 }} | }| "The most powerful weapon on earth is the human soul on fire." — Ferdinand Foch"Brevity is the soul of wit." — William Shakespeare |Text Color 3 = #8E4545 |Font Size 3 = 2px |Username = Omnia Lesvos |Text Color 4 = #8E4545 |Font Size 4 = 2px |time= } |text= } |Text Color 5 = #DCCB85 |Font Size 5 = 3px }} | }| “Embrace your inner lunatic. Fun times guaranteed.” — Skulduggery Pleasant“Come and have a go, if you think you're hard enough.” — Tanith Low |Text Color 3 = #1A053A |Font Size 3 = 2px |Username = Omnia Lesvos |Text Color 4 = #1A053A |Font Size 4 = 2px |time= } |text= } |Text Color 5 = #B9CC66 |Font Size 5 = 3px }} }| "Never ever say never, because there might just be an always.""Karma is not just about the troubles, but also about surmounting them."“No one ever lacks a good reason for suicide.”“Soft hearts are squeezed, not broken. They'll burst in your face when you least expect it.” |Text Color 3 = #6699CC |Font Size 3 = 2 |Username = Omnia Lesvos |Text Color 4 = #6699CC |Font Size 4 = 2 |time= } |text= } |Text Color 5 = #0A025E |Font Size 5 = 3 }} | }| “''Wanden olstrum end kendesorum. Isen ne bejstrum.''”“Courage is fire, and bullying is smoke.”“Genius is initiative on fire.”“The mind is not a vessel to be filled but a fire to be kindled.”“Longa est via atque difficilis, quae ex Inferno ad lucem ducit.”“I missed you. Don't worry, next time my aim will be better.” |Text Color 3 = #5688C7 |Font Size 3 = 3 |Username = Omnia Lesvos |Text Color 4 = #5688C7 |Font Size 4 = 3 |time= } |text= } |Text Color 5 = #5B1865 |Font Size 5 = 3 }} | }| "Silence is gold. Duct tape is silver.""We are lightning, straying from the thunder, miracles of ancient wonder.""Victory is in a simple soul.""Time to say goodbye to the things we loved and the innocence of youth.""Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild.""I don't wanna hear your absolution." |Text Color 3 = #58701B |Font Size 3 = 3 |Username = Omnia Lesvos |Text Color 4 = #58701B |Font Size 4 = 3 |time= } |text= } |Text Color 5 = #58701B |Font Size 5 = 3 }} | }| “What good is having friends if they don’t put you in mortal peril every once in a while?”“Not having ice cream is the culmination of all disasters!”“Like all things virtuous, you have to suffer to gain the reward.”“Are you saving that dessert for me? 'Cause you know you could work for me.” |Text Color 3 = #ABD5AE |Font Size 3 = 2 |Username = Omnia Lesvos |Text Color 4 = #ABD5AE |Font Size 4 = 2 |time= } |text= } |Text Color 5 = #F4F3EE |Font Size 5 = 2 }} | }| } |text= } |Text Color 5 = #5F6467 |Font Size 5 = 2 }} Category:DARP Category:CHB Category:Omnia Lesvos Category:Coding Shizzam Category:DARP Characters